<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【MIU404/ibsm】料理台 by mistcitie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521786">【MIU404/ibsm】料理台</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcitie/pseuds/mistcitie'>mistcitie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MIU404 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcitie/pseuds/mistcitie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是车，两人已经在一起了设定，以及机搜办公室的料理台真是个好♂地♂方♂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, 伊吹蓝/志摩一未</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【MIU404/ibsm】料理台</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">办公室里的灯都关了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">厨房区域的灯光还亮着，洗碗台传来水流和碗碟碰撞的声音，志摩一未仔细的将每个面碗用洗洁精涂抹过，再置于温热的出水口下，把上面的泡沫冲干净，放在一边晾干碗碟的架子上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">办公室里回荡着阵马哥的起伏的鼾声，九重本来还在电脑前敲着今天的报告，很快却被饭后涌上来的睡意打败，他放下手边的事务，爬到了临时搭起来的床铺上，盖着薄薄的毛毯，也陷入了睡眠。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">伊吹蓝就是在这个时候过来的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">他轻手轻脚的绕进厨房里，志摩侧头看了他一眼，并没有阻止对方靠近的步伐，把注意力重新回到手边的事情上，然后如意料之中的等到了一个来自后方的拥抱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">伊吹的手从他的腰两侧穿过，在他的身前交叉握紧，他的头低下，蹭在志摩的脖颈上，呼出的气息激起了前面的人打了个冷颤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">“这是办公室。”志摩面无表情的拒绝了身后这个人的示好，他的眼神甚至没有抬起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">“大家都睡了。”伊吹刻意的压低声音在志摩的耳边说，“不会有人发现的。”他轻轻撩拨了一下志摩的耳垂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">“那也不能在办公室里，笨蛋。”志摩的手一抖，手中的碗掉进洗碗池里，发出“哐当”的声响，还好并没有碎裂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">两人同时屏住了呼吸，伊吹松开了手，朝地上一蹲，用料理台挡住了自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">九重发出微微被惊动的声音，但很快又抵挡不住睡意，他翻了个身背对着厨房，发出均匀的呼吸声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">志摩低头看了一眼蹲在地上的人，说，“别闹了，我在洗碗。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">“是是。”虽然是这样应答着，伊吹的手却已经够到了志摩的裤腰带上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">一丝危险的气息。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">志摩再一次低下头，他虽然压低了声音，这次却明显带了点凶狠的意味，在叫伊吹住手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">“放心，不会被发现的。”伊吹并没有停下手边的动作。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">志摩的下半身被料理台挡住了，但是他的裤子已经被褪到了膝盖附近，志摩手上都是洗碗的泡沫，因而一时间没办法阻止伊吹的下一步动作，他也不敢把水龙头的水开的太大，只能用水流迅速将手冲干净。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">伊吹已然脱下了最后一层包裹。他抬起手，轻轻揉搓了一下志摩的分身，然后含进了嘴里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">志摩腰身猛烈的一抖，他迅速抓住了洗碗台的边缘，身子不由自主的想弯曲，却被伊吹伸出手箍住了腰。他低下头，咬牙切齿的再一次警告了伊吹，“别闹了…伊吹，现在可不是干这种事情的时候。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">伊吹并没有停下动作的打算，他让志摩的分身在他口中抽插的同时，灵活的用舌尖撩拨他的柱身，时不时刺激头部，连番刺激之下生理性的反应已经先于大脑中理性的判断，分身在他的口中挺立起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">志摩感觉自己的脸快要烧了起来，他紧咬着牙关不让自己发出声音，还得佯装无事的迅速洗掉手中的泡沫。他的手在剧烈的抖动着，指关节因为下身带来的愉悦在无意识的用力，最后他关了水，死死的抠住了料理台边缘。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">伊吹突然停了下来。志摩在松了一口气的同时，理性的意识也逐渐回溯到大脑里，羞耻心一拥而上，冲的满脸通红。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">“把腿再岔开一点嘛，小志摩。”伊吹抬起头看向他，一脸的人畜无害。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">他这样说着，马上换来了志摩一个凶狠的眼神，志摩压低声音对他说，“想都别想，我不会在这里做的，你给我从地上起来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">伊吹显然并没有听从他的意见，他在志摩来得及阻拦他之前，再一次把分身含进了口中。志摩的分身仍然保持着硬直的状态，甚至比伊吹口中的温暖显得要更加灼热一些，伊吹这次抽插的速度比刚才快了许多，还在不停的吮吸着，舌头持续不断的撩拨过各个青筋凸起的位置。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">志摩整个腰软的不行，他弯下身，将涨的通红的脸躲在了料理台之后，用手扶住料理台，使劲压抑着喘息的声音。他特别不喜欢这样的时刻，明明知道这样的性冲动会让他冲昏头脑，打断他的思考节奏，却每次又败在不受情欲控制的身体上。他的大脑一片空白，直到后穴突如其来的异物感才帮他唤回了一点意识。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">“不行！”他低头看向伊吹，声音已经彻底软了下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">伊吹停下了口中的事情，将志摩的分身吐出来，再度抬起头，像是征求意见一样的，“我很轻的，不会被人发现的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">志摩用力的摇了摇头，但他没有出手阻止，对伊吹来说，便是可以继续进行的信号了。于是他伸出舌头，灵活的挑动着志摩的前端，在他后穴附近打转的手指试探了一番，缓缓的插进了志摩的后穴里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">“呜…”志摩因为后穴被撑开的痛楚发出了一声轻微的呜咽，他不由自主的将腿岔开了些，这样多少能消解一点甬道的拥挤。伊吹马上感知到了可以进一步行动的许可，于是他再度含住了志摩的分身，一边在口中抽插一边用另一只手套弄着他的柱身，这样的刺激让后穴如同得到鼓励一般，将伊吹的手指又吃进去了一些。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">伊吹很快插进去了第二根手指。后穴起先还在挣扎着向外排出异物感，在两根手指在里面缓缓抽插的时候，他很快感觉到了湿滑的肠液在协助他将后穴开拓。伊吹微微抬起头，看到志摩把头置于臂弯上，朝向前方，避免让伊吹看到他的表情，于是他停下来，发出了如同客户抱怨商品一样的怨言。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">“啊啊，小志摩好狡猾，好想看到志摩现在的表情！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">“闭嘴。”志摩显然是听到了他这番抱怨，他迅速的低头回了伊吹一句，然后再度把脸躲到了伊吹看不到的地方。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">伊吹莫名的有种赢了的快感，他很快把这种兴奋转移到了安抚自己情人的性器上，志摩的分身又硬又烫，几乎随时在喷薄的边缘，伊吹的两根手指拓宽了后穴，努力的把第三根也挤了进去。他在志摩的后穴处觅到了一处凸起，如同发现新大陆一般，急不可待的连续数次抚过那个位置，然后用指尖轻轻的按压。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">志摩感觉自己的腰要断了，刺痛和灼热顺着尾椎一路上移，让他的整个背部都被汗湿透，骨头似乎也在散发骇人的热量，他用另一只手抓着自己的手臂，指节不断的因为快感收起而又再度展开。他的前后都被伊吹极好的掌控着，前端得到了足够的抚慰，后穴又在痛和情欲的结合中化作情欲，他的大脑无法思考，除了紧咬着牙关让舒服的声音不要轻易溢出，他感觉像是被抛至云端，控制不了自己如何落在地面上，只能被那种轻飘飘的感觉拖着走。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">在伊吹刺激到他后穴那个部位的时候，他几乎忍不住要叫出声来。情欲在一瞬间淹没了大脑，志摩的腰如同不受自己控制一般朝前摆动，想要伊吹吞进他更多的部分，伊吹很快感觉到对方的冲动，他频繁而用力的吮吸着志摩的前端，一只手搂住志摩的腰，另一只手频频刺激后穴那个位置，让志摩在他口中射了出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">高潮过后的十几秒，志摩的脑子都是彻底的空白。他的双腿一软，几乎撑不住自己的身体，后穴处一片湿淋淋的，在伊吹把手指拔出来的时候还在依依不舍的收紧，伊吹还含了他的分身一会儿，才从地上爬起来，在洗手池里把精液吐掉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">“抱歉。”志摩在回过神来以后，连忙对着在漱口的伊吹说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">“没事没事。”伊吹对着他挥了挥手，他看着情欲未消的志摩满脸潮红，在清理干净口腔之后马上把人搂进了自己怀里。他略微蹲下身，吻着志摩的唇，还能感觉到他脸上散发出来的热量。伊吹凑近他，他的前端硬的不行，而运动裤根本包裹不住他硬起来的形状，他在志摩的大腿间蹭了蹭，就已经把自己的意思表露清楚了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">“把灯关上。”志摩对他说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">伊吹听令，走到厨房灯的开关前把灯关掉，让整个办公室陷入了彻头彻尾的黑暗中。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">他一边走向刚刚志摩所在的位置，一边适应了一下房间里的黑暗，志摩还在那里，靠着料理台，用手支在其上，他在伊吹靠近的时候便伸手搂住了伊吹的脖子，主动的吻他，含住他的耳垂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">伊吹低头，用下巴的一点胡茬去蹭志摩的肩颈，那里的皮肤很光滑，摩挲的时候可以蹭到锁骨，他一只手揽住志摩的腰，另一只手再一次绕到志摩湿润的大腿之间，征询着对方的许可。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">他听到志摩在他耳边轻轻喘了一口气，然后给了他应允的信号。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">伊吹忍不住笑起来，即便在黑暗中他们看不太清楚彼此的表情，他后退了些，迅速把下身的衣物除掉，他让志摩面对着料理台，背对着自己，然后将自己的硬挺抵在了志摩的后穴上，他那里的温度不比志摩腿间的温度低，伊吹在那附近蹭了一会儿，甚至能感觉到甬道的湿润已经粘附在了他的分身上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">于是他伸出手，将志摩的臀瓣拨开，他的分身对准志摩的后穴，用力的挤了进去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">志摩连忙咬住下唇，即便刚才已经开拓过一番了，再度被拓宽的甬道感觉依然并不好，他整个人痛得发颤，只得死死的抓住料理台的边缘。伊吹感觉到了他的疼痛，连忙低下头吻他的背，安抚他的痛楚。志摩低声喘了一会儿，朝后伸出手，伊吹也心领神会的递出一只手给他，让他握在手心里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">但凡志摩觉得痛的时候，他就会用力的攥紧伊吹。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">伊吹的分身在志摩的身体里不急不缓的抽插着，将刚刚有些收缩回去的空间重新拓开。2个小时的休息时间还有很长，没必要在这一刻急不可待。他搂着志摩的腰，将分身顶撞到最深处，再缓缓抽至三分之一处，而后再一次顶进去，他能感觉到后穴的内壁在紧紧的包裹和吮吸着他的分身，里面湿润而温暖，让他想长久的埋首于其中，好好享受一番。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">伊吹伸出手，将志摩的脸转回来，低下头和他亲吻。他未曾想过自己的搭档会和自己成为恋人，还能因为身体的契合性在这种没羞没臊的地方进行结合。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">人生的诸多开关，这一个开关是他认定自己人生开启的最正确的一个。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">志摩似乎等的有些不耐烦了，他主动的朝着伊吹贴近了些，后穴刻意的收紧，像是要吸附住伊吹的分身，伊吹已经适应的差不多了，这次便没有犹豫的抓着他的腰，用力的朝里面顶撞。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">大腿间潮湿一片，在每次顶进去的时候都发出水被挤压时发出来的声音，那声音比单纯顶撞发出来的原始的声音更加的色情。志摩趴在料理台上，将腰部抬起，两条腿张开，让伊吹能够更轻易的顶撞到深处。伊吹的顶弄速度很快，却每次都能抽至穴口，再重重的撞到底，他在这样连番撞击过后，又会稍稍停下片刻，感受一下后穴吮吸和挤压着他的分身，再发动新一轮进攻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">志摩对这样的伊吹没有任何怨言可言，伊吹的分身极好的契合在他的身体里，将他的后穴填满，而伊吹全程都照顾他的感受，只要他因为疼痛给了伊吹一点反馈，对方就会放慢速度，在他内壁的深处缓缓的顶弄一番，不至于让他因为太剧烈的冲击而失去理智。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">伊吹突然欺身压了上来，他的胸口紧贴着志摩已经被掀开衣服的光滑背脊，主动松开了志摩握着他的手，抓住了志摩不久前再度立起的前端。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">“伊吹…”志摩小声的叫了一声对方的名字，身体微微战栗了一下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">伊吹吻了吻他的额角，示意他放轻松，然后随着后穴的活动，开始一并撸动起志摩的分身。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">那种悬空的感觉又来了。志摩发出一声舒服的喘息，然后彻底的被伊吹带入情欲的浪潮里，他的前端被伊吹有节奏的抚慰着，后穴不停的被填满和刺激，只得用力的抓住自己的两只手臂，以防自己被冲散。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">伊吹快速而猛烈的在志摩的身体里顶弄了几十次，分身疯狂的颤动，喷出一股浓精，全数射在了高热的内壁上。志摩的身体几乎要被伊吹贯穿，痛感和快感一并冲向大脑，他的分身在伊吹手里被持续撸动了一下，也随之一同射了出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">高潮过后的两个人同时保持了片刻的安静，志摩在连续经历了两次极致高潮以后更是整个人都没了力气，伊吹连忙把他拉到旁边来，两个人一同坐在地上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">“看来现在不止要洗碗，连厨房的地板都要清理一下了。”好不容易平静下来，志摩轻轻的感叹了一句。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">“我会负责的！”伊吹冲着他笑了笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10422089">
  <span class="ql-author-10422089">“那你速度快点，如果不用剩下的时间好好休息的话，等会儿在蜜瓜包车上可是会犯困的。”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>